Don't think
by Butterfly-winged Rat
Summary: [Yaoi] [Songfic] [Breakup] [Oneshot] Kai's had enough. There was no way he'd forgive Tala.


**Don't think**

**By: The Butterfly-winged Rat**

* * *

He heard the door open before an all too familiar voice called out, sounding almost nervous. Why didn't he just drop the act? "Hey, babe… I'm just here to-" 

"Save it." The other said cutting him off. "It's all there by the box to the left." He said pointing towards an opened brown box just where he said it'd be.

Kai knew the other boy was looking for an excuse to stay longer, but he had had enough with the Russian's lies. "I made sure to get everything Tala. There's nothing left in this house that belongs to you. Please don't think of taking any of my things." He didn't even know why he was being civil with the other man.

He heard him clear his throat to say something more. "So then... this is it?"

Wasn't it clear yet? "Yes Tala. Just get your things and leave." He chided. "Would you like me to call a taxi to pick you up?"

The red-head opened his mouth to speak, but all that escaped his lips were stammers and fragments of words no one could've been able to make out. He soon found himself back outside in the hallway with the box of his belongings in hand. "K-Kai, babe… You can't do this to me! You know you need me and I do you, babe!" there was no other choices in sight. He began yelling again, trying to get the complacent boy to say SOMETHING to him. "This is just crazy! You need me and you know it! I'm the only one you've got.-"

"You have got some nerve." Kai retorted, crossing his arms in displeasure. "I need you? Now that's a laugh. Don't think you're the greatest person to ever set foot into my life." No, that would be too assuming of him. "I never needed you ruining my life the way you did. Don't you DARE think that you're the only asshole in the world I'd fall in love with. I deserve someone more then everything you are. Get out of my life Tala. I've already got the perfect bastard to replace you with."

The look on Tala's face would've been priceless, had he not been so tired of seeing it. Waiting for him to digest all of what he said, he continued with his monologue, unable to keep his thoughts bottled up any longer. "And don't think of acting like you can't go on. You still have that other Asian bitch of yours. Why don't you call him?" he seethed, utterly bitter at what the other boy had done to him. "You know the one. The pretty fuck who must think you're so fly taking him all around town in MY Benz."

Why did he think he was breaking up with him? He was fucking cheated on, and the red-head still thought he had been perfect in keeping it a secret.

Ha. As if.

Did he really think he could keep it from him? It even amazed Kai that Tala underestimated him so much. He was charging all their little dates to HIS credit card. Not even a decent cover-up. "Tala, get lost. Your taxi is going to be here any moment. You wouldn't want to keep the driver waiting, would you?" he spat venomously, before turning around and heading back in

He couldn't just yet though. Tala obviously wasn't going to let this go. "Wait. Kai, stop." He declared, using his foot as a door stop. The red-head discarded the box and pried the door open until he was sure he had the other boy's attention. "You can't mean that. You can't say you've just let go of everything we've had and replaced me for someone else." His eyes were serious and the expression he put on tried to remain genuine, but it was still no good.

There was no making up for it.

"You just don't get it, do you?" he shook his head. "You're pitiful, that's what you are. You need my money so much? Here! Take it." Without a second thought, Kai grabbed his wallet and threw it at Tala. Anything was better then this. "Now I mean it. GET. LOST."

His eyes lit up in anger as Tala just kept staring at him, suddenly speechless.

The red-head attempted to hold on to his arm, only to have his hand viciously swatted away. "What the hell is your problem? I'm obviously not your world! Oh no, what would give me THAT impression? I'm just a nobody to you, so why can't we just keep it that way? Let this nobody get on with his life. This nobody isn't going to waste another second with you. Don't think this nobody even cares." He wasn't going to lose sleep over this.

He had long given up on him anyway. What was the point?

There were soft pleas and woes exchanged, and their hushed dispute turned into loud yelling and cussing. Tala continued to force himself back into the apartment while Kai did everything in his power to keep him out.

When it looked like Tala was beginning to overpower him, the Japanese boy lost it and punched him in the gut, effectively pacifying him long enough for him to push him way out into the hallway. "I'll say this one last time Tala," He threatened as the other boy struggled not to collapse from the pain. "If you do not leave before he comes, I will not hesitate to call the cops."

"Until who comes?"

The two diverted their attention to the new arrival standing a few feet away, looking on at them almost amusedly.

A smirk formed on Kai's face as he crossed his arms and sent Tala the cockiest look he could give. "Who do you think, Bryan?" He said, replying to the newcomer

Bryan walked up to Kai and placed his arm around him before turning his attention to the red-head who looked just about ready to kill him.

"I don't believe I've introduced you both." He said, returning Bryan's gesture by interlocking their fingers together. "Tala, I'd like you to meet Bryan. He's the bastard who's taking your place."

* * *

Err... Finally? 

Goddamn it was hard to keep them even CLOSE to in character. :/

I'm ready for your poisonous words. lessthanthree

And because so many people are wondering, yes, Irreplacable is the song that this fic is songficced from- if that even is a sentence. xD


End file.
